Las Aventuras y Desventuras de una Alienigena
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Drabbles y Viñetas que relatan significativos, cotidianos - o extraños - momentos entre Starfire y sus compañeros, especialmente con su más querido amigo y líder de los titanes.
1. Tú compañía

**Las aventuras y desventuras de una alienígena**

Drabbles y Viñetas que relatan significativos, cotidianos - o extraños - momentos entre Starfire y sus compañeros Titanes.

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

 **1.** **Tu compañía**

Una agradable brisa comenzó a bailotear con sus cabellos mientras observaban el hermoso espectáculo.

Starfire se recogió un poco más para abrazar sus rodillas, sin poder evitar estremecerse ante la belleza de aquel atardecer. Ese tipo de cosas no eran comunes en su planeta, por lo que aun generaba en ella un halo de incredulidad al ser testigo de tanta maravilla.

Robin, quien estaba a su lado, no pudo evitar desviar su atención hacia ella. Sonrió ligeramente al notar como los jades de la chica brillaban con la misma fascinación de un infante que empezaba a conocer el mundo. Incluso él se sentía sorprendido ante su encanto. En todos sus escasos años de vida, jamás había encontrado a una persona que se conmoviera con algo tan cotidiano como lo era el acto del sol siendo tragado lentamente por el mar, tiñendo el cielo de hermosos colores anaranjados, rojizos, rosas y azules, mientras las estrellas iban llenando el cielo. Para cualquier persona, eso era común. No así para ella.

No lo negaba. Ese era un espectáculo hermoso, eso no se podía negar. Él mismo en su pasado recordaba haberse quedado maravillado con semejante escena. Sin embargo, había perdido la costumbre. Él era un héroe, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Hasta que llegó Starfire.

El día que conoció a los Titanes, fue un nuevo comienzo, en todo sentido. Partiendo por el hecho de que habían decidido a vivir juntos; eso era todo un reto para él. Robin tuvo que aprender a acostumbrarse a rutinas, caracteres e incluso comidas que no eran de su agrado, pero había conseguido adaptarse y como líder, procuró que a todos les sucediera lo mismo. La compenetración del equipo era importante y debía velar por ello. Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que Starfire escapaba antes del amanecer o antes del anochecer a la terraza, se puso en alerta.

Al principio lo dejó pasar. Pensaba que era un hecho aislado que no volvería a repetirse. Pero luego, aquello se hizo una constante, picándole así la curiosidad.

Un sinfín de teorías pasaron por su mente en esos momentos. Quizás la nostalgia la hacía buscar un momento de soledad, y él bien sabía que la soledad no era la mejor compañera cuando la tristeza y el añoro de tu hogar rondan tu corazón. Incluso llegó a pensar – y temer – que no se sintiese a gusto con los titanes, al fin y al cabo, Starfire presentaba serias dificultades para entender varias costumbres humanas, especialmente a la hora de comer y "pasar el rato".

Con esas inquietudes en mente, se dispuso a averiguar lo que sucedía. Jamás se imaginó que todo era más simple de lo que su errática mente pudo llegar a pensar.

Starfire no acudía a la azotea por nostalgia o porque no se sintiese aceptada, o porque tuviese un gran dolor del cual huir. Ella iba a la azotea simplemente porque quería ver el amanecer y el atardecer; dos espectáculos que con los tiempos de hoy, han sido dejados en el olvido.

Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, se sintió aliviado. Por un momento hasta había pensado que ella deseaba marcharse. Al darse cuenta de su error, suspiró aliviado, quitándose la molesta piedra que se había instalado en su estómago ante esa posibilidad.

- _Misterio resuelto –_ Pensó triunfal en aquel momento.

Con una amplia sonrosa volteó dispuesto a irse, siendo tan sigiloso como había llegado. No quería invadir su espacio ni mucho menos incomodarla con sus paranoias.

Los días pasaron, y como si algo en su cabeza se hubiese programado, despertaba antes del amanecer o sus ojos se desviaban hacia el reloj antes del atardecer. Al principio no le tomó importancia, pensaba que era una simple casualidad. No contaba que con los días, un sentimiento de ansiedad comenzaba a invadirlo, ansiedad que solo cesó con la "rutina".

Sí. Un día decidió hacerle caso a su instinto y desde entonces sagradamente al despertar o al prever el atardecer, él acudía a la puerta de la azotea y observaba desde lejos a su compañera. Procuraba mantenerse quieto, sin hacer ruido, siempre ocultando su presencia. No podía negarlo, le gustaba ver los gestos de Starfire, se le había hecho casi una adicción descubrir alguna nueva expresión o brillo en su semblante.

Más sin embargo, ese día las cosas cambiaron.

Como siempre, siendo tan cauteloso como era, salió de su alcoba para repetir aquella rutina. Se detuvo y retrocedió sobre sus propios pasos al darse cuenta que la tamaraneana estaba apoyada a un costado de las escaleras, como si esperase a alguien.

Nervioso y avergonzado se pegó a la muralla, con temor de haber sido descubierto. Golpeó su frente ante semejante idiotez. ¿Si tenía tanto miedo, por qué simplemente no se iba y ya? Pero sus piernas parecían no querer responderle. Él estaba ahí, de pie, como un idiota, sudando a mares y observando a su compañera a través del reflejo de unos de los cuadros que estaban frente a él como si fuese un jodido acosador.

Pudo ver como los ojos de Starfire se dirigieron al pasillo donde se encontraba y que luego sonreía – Sé que estás ahí, Robin.

El chico maravilla sintió que los colores le teñían el rostro. Salió de su escondite, claramente nervioso, rascándose el cuello sin saber qué decir – Yo… lo siento. Es que… yo solo iba…

-¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿Eh?

La joven sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba a él - Siempre he querido ver el hermoso espectáculo que les brinda el sol cada mañana y cada tarde acompañada por alguien. He querido decirte que te acerques cuando estas en la puerta pero siempre te marchas antes de poder pedírtelo.

-¡¿T-tú sabías…?!

Starfire lo miró extrañada y luego sonrió con dulzura – Sí.

-Yo… n-no cre-creas que te es-estaba espiando ni nada, es solo que… bueno… -Balbuceó otras cosas inentendibles para la chica, quien lo escuchaba con paciencia –… es que… es un bonito espectáculo.

-Lo es.

-Pero pensé que quizás te sentirías incomoda con mi compañía.

Aquello lo había dicho tan atropelladamente que incluso pensó que no lo entendería. Starfire sonrió y sujetó su mano, haciéndolo sonrojar. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la azotea.

-Para mí siempre será un placer compartir algo como esto contigo, Robin. Me agrada mucho tu compañía. Me hace sentir en casa.

El joven titán se sonrojó por completo. Incluso podía jurar que por sus orejas escapaba humo. Al salir, una fresca brisa meció sus ropas y lo ayudó a bajar la temperatura de su rostro. Intercambiaron una breve mirada y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, comenzaron a caminar hacia la orilla de la torre. Starfire flotó un poco para poder acomodarse antes de sentarse y dejar que sus pies se balancearan en el vacío mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

Y ahí estaban, despidiendo el sol otra vez.

La tamaraneana suspiró embelesada - ¿No es hermoso?

Robin sonrió, sin poder despegar sus ojos de ella – Sí que lo es.

Starfire le entregó una fugaz mirada antes de sonreírle, con las mejillas sonrojadas – Gracias por compartir esto conmigo, Robin.

El chico maravilla carraspeó, repentinamente incómodo – Eh… Sí, claro. Cuando quieras.

Y Starfire le tomó la palabra. Porque cada amanecer y atardecer, ella lo buscaba para contemplar aquel bello espectáculo, solo para disfrutar de su compañía.

/

Uno.


	2. Feliz

**Las aventuras y desventuras de una alienígena**

Drabbles y Viñetas que relatan significativos, cotidianos - o extraños - momentos entre Starfire y sus compañeros Titanes.

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

 **1.** **Feliz**

El argumento de Chico Bestia era claro para todos los Titanes. Él era animalista -por razones obvias- y por tanto, respetaba a cada ser viviente que habitase el planeta. Por eso no podía evitar estremecerse cada vez que veía a sus amigos devorando aquellos animales con tanta fascinación.

Había hablado con cada uno de ellos. Les había dado argumentos, mostrado imágenes, graficas e incluso había preparado un sinfín de sus platillos vegetarianos con la finalidad de demostrar que sus alternativas podían ser tan, o incluso más sabrosas de lo que podría ser la carne.

Pero su paciencia había acabado. Ellos no estaban en sus zapatos, no iban a entenderlo jamás.

Aun cuando no quisiera, esa idea lo deprimía más de la cuenta. Quizás sería diferente si uno más de los titanes lo apoyase, pero tal parece eso no sucedería ni en sus mejores sueños.

Pero un día, pasó algo curioso.

Starfire lo observaba detenidamente desde que se había instalado en la cocina a preparar su almuerzo. Sus ojos jades no perdían detalle de sus movimientos, incomodándolo hasta el punto de entorpecerlo.

La miró de reojo y vio como ella le sonreía – Eh… ¿Star?

-¿Sí?

-¿Todo está bien?

La joven alienígena asintió sin borrar su sonrisa – Todo está perfectamente bien.

-Genial… - Musitó, no muy convencido e intentando retomar su tarea, sin lograrlo del todo.

-Solo me preguntaba, ¿A qué sabe?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues, el tofu… - respondió como si aquello fuese evidente

Todos los integrantes de los titanes, que estaban dispersos e inmersos en sus propios asuntos, le entregaron una mirada extrañada.

-¿L-lo dices en serio? – Preguntó con sus ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas - ¡¿No estás bromeando?!

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿Starfire, estas bien?

Ella volteó el rostro hacia su líder, regalándole una sonrisa radiante – Excelentemente, ¿Por qué lo dices, Robin? ¿Acaso tengo mal aspecto?

-N-no, claro que no. Bueno… -Respondía entre titubeos-… es que nunca antes habías tenido curiosidad por el tofu – Dijo sentándose a su lado

-¡ESO-ESO-ESO! - Los ojos del Chico Bestia la escanearon con suspicacia, sin perder detalle - ¡¿Acaso Cyborg te pidió que me jugaras una broma?! ¡¿Es eso verdad?!

-¡Ey, yo no tengo nada que ver!

Starfire volvió a sonreír – La verdad es que nunca me he negado en probar el tofu.

-¿Eh?

-Es solo que cuando lo ofreces, todos se niegan y yo no he podido opinar al respecto – El resto de los Titanes intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

Antes de que Robin pudiese decir algo, rebatiendo por completo sus palabras, Starfire le dio una -muy poco sutil- patada bajo la mesa.

Su líder apretó los dientes, maldiciendo entre siseos. Cyborg tampoco pudo formular alguna opinión, ya que Raven cubrió su boca con la ayuda de sus poderes. La hechicera fue la única en captar las intenciones de su compañera. Ella también había captado la densa aura de depresión que rodeaba a Chico Bestia desde la mañana, y quizás, ese era una buena forma de poder subirle el ánimo. Ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice antes de que la tamaraneana continuase con su argumento.

-Pensé en lo que siempre nos dices y creí que quizás pudiésemos descansar aunque sea un día a la semana de la carne… ¿No están de acuerdo conmigo, amigos míos?

Cyborg abrió la boca para responder negativamente, pero la mirada fulminante de las titanes lo acalló de inmediato. Robin intercambió una fugaz mirada con la tamaraneana. Arqueó una ceja formulando una silente interrogante, sin lograr entender del todo la situación. Al notarlo, Starfire le guiñó un ojo en un intento de obtener su complicidad.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo Raven, siendo su único respaldo en esos momentos – Siempre y cuando sea algo decente.

-¿Hablan enserio? – Interrogó Chico Bestia, observando a cada uno de sus compañeros.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el lugar. Uno en uno intercambió miradas y finalmente asintieron. Chico bestia se levantó y corrió hasta Star para abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Por fin! ¡Gracias, Star!

La joven soltó una ligera carcajada y miró a sus amigos – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Tofu para el almuerzo?

-Sí… quizás… no comer carne por un día no nos matará – Respondió el chico maravilla, sonriéndole a ambos

-Sí, es una posibilidad – Musitó Cyborg, de mala gana – ¡Pero solo una vez a la semana!

-¿Y qué dices tú, amiga Raven?

-Yo solo quiero comer.

Starfire comenzó a aplaudir - ¡Maravilloso!

-Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo, Chico Bestia, ¿por qué no nos preparas algo de tofu?

-¡A la orden!

Todos vieron como el más joven de los titanes corría de un extremo a otro para preparar lo solicitado y no pudieron evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

Robin miró a Starfire quien le devolvió el gesto contagiada con la alegría de Chico Bestia - Solo tú consigues cosas como esta, Star – Susurró. La tamaraneana bajó la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada - ¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada. Es que… estoy feliz.

-¿Feliz? ¿El tofu te hace feliz?

Starfire soltó una ligera carcajada – No. La alegría de mis amigos me hace feliz. ¿No sientes lo mismo, Robin?

El líder titán asintió mientras se enfocaba en la discusión entre Chico Bestia y Cyborg, quien le daba algunas sugerencias culinarias mientras Raven intentaba concentrarse sin éxito en su lectura. Volvió a sonreír, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento en su pecho el cual crecía cada día más. Sin poderlo evitar, pensó en los motivos de aquella sensación y el nombre de la tamaraneana llenó sus pensamientos.

Negó ligeramente intentando borrar esas ideas para participar en el debate entre sus compañers, pero sin poder deshacerse de ese efímero momento de felicidad cuya única protagonista para él, era Starfire.

/

2.


	3. Confianza

**Las aventuras y desventuras de una alienígena**

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

3\. **Confianza.**

Un trueno resonó en su alcoba, obligándola a encogerse más en la amplitud de su cama.

Volvió a acomodarse, llevándose consigo más sabanas, destapando sus pies aumentando así su frustración.

¡Por Azhar! ¡¿Cómo era posible que le volviese a ocurrir esto?!

Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, observando cada rincón de su lúgubre alcoba. Era tal como aquella noche, y sabía que si no tomaba medidas drásticas, la historia se repetiría y sinceramente, no se encontraba de humor para volver a admitir sus más profundos temores.

¿Por qué podía hacer?

Ya sabía la respuesta, es solo que no quería siquiera pensar que estaba considerando tomarla en serio.

¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?

Raven se sonrojó y se levantó de la cama, titubeante en un principio. Llegó hasta la puerta y dudó en abrirla, pero un nuevo rayo le dio el empujón que necesitaba.

¡Mataría a Chico Bestia, era una promesa! O al menos le daría unos cuantos golpes en la coronilla.

Caminó por los oscuros pasillos, intentando regularizar su corazón y de paso, intentando mantener a raya sus emociones.

Agradeció haber podido llegar hasta su destino, sin haber provocado algún desastre en el camino. Pero volvió a titubear.

Ella ya era una chica grande, leía poesía sombría, se manejaba en las artes oscuras, conocía los recovecos del inframundo, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese miedo de un estúpido personaje de ficción?

Definitivamente su mente era complicada, quizás debería hacerle caso a Chico Bestia y pedirle ayuda a un profesional.

Movió la cabeza en un intento por alejarse esas estúpidas ideas y darse valor. Golpeó un par de veces y casi al instante se arrepintió. Iba a voltear para regresar a su habitación o en su efecto, irse a la sala común a matar el tiempo con alguna película o serie de comedia, pero la puerta de abrió dejando ver a la dueña de aquella luminosa alcoba.

-¿Raven? - La aludida se crispó y ahogó un gemido sobresaltado. Volteó a mirar a su compañera que la observaba con un aire somnoliento pero al mismo tiempo con curiosidad - ¿Está todo en orden?

-Eh… bueno… yo… -La hechicera agachó la mirada -… quería saber si… ¿aún sigue en pie tu oferta?

Starfire parpadeó aun algo aletargada por el sueño, tardando un poco más de la cuenta en entender a qué se refería. Antes de que su compañera perdiera los estribos, logró recordarlo.

-Por supuesto – Respondió con una tenue sonrisa – Por favor, no seas tímida y siéntete como en tu alcoba.

Raven sonrió tensa ante la excesiva hospitalidad de la tamaraneada, que en otros momentos de seguro le hubiese irritado.

Ingresó a la habitación, sin poder evitar compararla con la suya. Era bastante luminosa, aun para la hora. Bueno, los colores ayudaban mucho. Volteó para ver a Starfire quien estaba acomodando un par de almohadas extras en la cama. Raven se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-No es necesario. Yo… dormiré en el suelo.

-Por favor, Raven. La cama es muy amplia ambas cabemos sin problemas. Que no te dé pena.

-Pe-pero…

Starfire caminó hasta ella y le sonrió maternalmente - No voy a permitir que duermas en el suelo, es poco saludable para tu espalda.

La hechicera parpadeó y no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa ante su tono maternal. Star le correspondió el gesto antes de voltear y caminar a su cama, acomodándose en el lado izquierdo. Raven sintió un pequeño escalofrío por el frío de la habitación, el cual no había notado por los nervios. Con pasos tímidos se acercó a la cama. Se sentó a duras penas y luego miro a su compañera, quien la observaba sin dejar de sonreír en un intento por reconfortarla.

-Te repito Raven, siéntete como en tu alcoba.

-Mi alcoba es lúgubre y sombría. Este lugar no se parece en nada.

-¿Uh? – La chica frunció un poco la boca y luego se encogió de hombros – Entonces tómalo como una segunda alcoba pero con colores más alegres– Le guiñó un ojo para finalmente acomodarse, dándole la espalda

Por su parte, la hechicera hizo lo mismo. La tibieza de la cama la hizo suspirar y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Buenas noches, Raven.

La gótica se acurrucó un poco más en su lado – Buenas noches, Starfire

La mañana llegó, iluminando la habitación por completo. Starfire volteó intentando escapar de la luz, despertando a duras penas. Notó que el otro lado estaba vacío. Terminó por incorporarse y estiró los brazos en un intento por sacarse la pereza.

-¿A qué hora se habrá ido?

No le dio mayor importancia y se dispuso a arreglarse para comenzar el día.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, vio que sus compañeros estaban observando la cocina. Ahí estaba Raven, preparando algo que ella tampoco supo reconocer.

-¡Buenos días, amigos!

-Buenos días, Starfire – Respondió su líder, con voz tensa

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?

-¡Raven está preparando el desayuno!

-¿Cómo?

La tamaraneana vio como Raven volteaba unas tortillas burbujeantes y sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Oh, pero que glorioso!

Ignoró por completo la mirada del resto de su equipo. Raven volteó colocando el plato justo frente a Starfire.

-¿Eh? – La tamaraneana miró a la chica, quien tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas - ¿Son para mí?

-Sí.

-¿Es que acaso hoy se celebra alguna clase de aniversario? ¡Si es así, yo también te debo obsequiar algo!

-No… -Respondió la chica, colocándose su capucha en un intento por cubrir su sonrojo – Es solo… para darte las gracias.

Antes de que Starfire o alguien más pudiese preguntar, la hechicera caminó hasta el gran ventanal para iniciar su meditación, no sin antes darle un fuerte coscorrón a Chico Bestia, sin motivo aparente.

La tamaraneana miró el plato aun algo desconcertada, hasta que sonrió gustosa. Miró a sus compañeros que seguían sin entender nada de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Alguien quiere?

-¡No!

Ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a disfrutar su desayuno, bañando aquellas extrañas masas en abundante mostaza.

 _-¡Delicioso!_ –Pensó, sin dejar de comer.

Ignoró por completo el hecho de que Cyborg y Chico Bestia comenzaban una nueva pelea por preparar el desayuno hasta que Robin se instaló a su lado, con un simple plato de cereal.

-Creo que te das cuenta de qué significa eso, ¿verdad?

La chica arqueó una ceja – Realmente lo desconozco.

-Esto en el idioma de Raven, es que ganaste su confianza.

Starfire dirigió su mirada hacia la chica y sonrió con calidez – Eso es una gran noticia – Susurró, mirando el plato y continuando con su desayuno, ignorando que Raven la observaba desde el ventanal, correspondiendo su sonrisa.

/

Tres.


	4. Hoy por mi, mañana por ti

**Las aventuras y desventuras de una alienígena**

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

4 **. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.**

Ciborg era muy meticuloso con sus pertenencias, llegando incluso al límite de lo obsesivo.

No se equivoquen. No es que el titán en cuestión fuese el rey del orden, pero cuando se trataba de sus tuercas y circuitos, el chico debía cuidarse las espaldas. Por eso, cuando Chico Bestia le confesó haber encontrado una de sus piezas de repuesto y no recordar dónde la había colocado, había desatado su furia.

No era habitual ver a su compañero irritado. Ese papel le venía bien a Robin y a Raven, por lo que para Starfire fue desconcertante verlo atravesar el umbral de la puerta sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra para responder a su saludo.

Por un momento tuvo la ligera impresión de que estaba molesto con ella. Quizás había hecho o dicho algo que para los terrícolas pudiese haber sido ofensivo, pero su líder la tranquilizó.

-La culpa es de Chico Bestia. Perdió una de sus piezas.

La tamaraneana asintió, mirando como su amigo metamorfo alegaba injusticia. Starfire miró la escena, escuchando detalladamente la versión de su compañero quien describía la famosa "pieza perdida". Star repentinamente salió de la habitación, sin dar explicación, aunque nadie lo notó en realidad.

Caminó hasta su habitación y solo tuvo que ir hasta su cómoda para encontrar lo que buscaba. Sintió una punzada de dolor al desarmar aquel aparato, pero sabía que era la única manera. Sonrió ligeramente al encontrar "la pieza" y luego voló a toda velocidad al cuarto de su amigo.

El desastre en el lugar era desconcertante. Cyborg procuraba que ninguna de sus piezas escapase de sus escaparates, pero en esos momentos todo estaba desperdigado por el suelo.

La chica tocó un par de veces hasta captar la atención de su compañero.

-¿Qué quieres, Star? Este no es un buen momento, ¿sabes?

-Sí. Robin me contó lo sucedido. Por favor, espero que puedas comprender que solo fue un accidente.

-¡¿Accidente?! – Gritó, volteando hacia su dirección - ¡El muy idiota ingresó a mi habitación porque estaba aburrido y encontró "la cosita en forma de dona" para jugar"! ¡¿Sabes qué le pasará a mi sistema si no lo encuentro?! – Starfire guardó silencio y él suspiró, intentando controlar sus nervios – Lo siento. Mejor déjame solo, terminaré de buscar.

La tamaraneana flotó hasta él y se colocó a su lado, estirando su brazo. Cyborg parpadeó y tomó el objeto que ella había colocado ante sus ojos, anonadado.

-¡¿Tú lo tenías?!

Starfire negó– Ambos sabemos que cuando Chico Bestia extravía algo, nunca volverá a aparecer.

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible entonces que tengas esto? – La miró detenidamente, confuso – No es una pieza fácil de conseguir, ¿sabes? Tardé años en encontrarla la primera vez.

–Eso no es importante. Era algo que no estaba usando y pues… tú lo necesitas, ¿no?

Cyborg miró la pequeña pieza y sonrió – Gracias, Star.

-No es nada - La joven miró los alrededores - ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar?

-Te lo agradecería aún más.

La limpieza se llevó en silencio algunos minutos, hasta que Cyborg se volteó a verla.

-A todo esto, ¿Haz recibido noticias de Tamaran?

Starfire pegó un imperceptible un imperceptible brinco y sus hombros cayeron un poco – No. Y creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de volver a tener noticias.

-Oh. Lo lamento.

-Descuida.

Ambos vieron el resultado de su trabajo e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece que como recompensa vayamos a tomar un helado? ¡Yo invito!

-¡Maravilloso! – Canturreó la chica. ¡Como amaba esa nieve de variados sabores y colores! – Déjame ir por mis cosas.

-Eso me da tiempo de colocarme esto. Nos juntamos en el auto en media hora.

-¡Perfecto!

Starfire salió de la habitación sin perder tiempo pero a medida que se fue alejando, su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que por fin llegó a su alcoba. Al ingresar vio sobre su cama el transmisor. Único medio por el cual podía comunicarse con su planeta, con Tamaran y por supuesto, con su querido Galfore.

Tomó el aparato en sus manos y no pudo evitar que una triste sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios. Había sacrificado uno de sus bienes más preciados por su amigo. Le dolía pero no se arrepentía de ello. Estaba tan inmersa en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que Robin había ingresado a su habitación.

-Star, Cyborg me dijo que le ayudaste –No obtuvo respuesta. Con cautela se acercó hasta la chica para ver el motivo. Su semblante entristecido lo puso en alerta, hasta que sus ojos viajaron hacia lo que la tamaraneana sostenía con recelo – Espera… ¿ese no es tu transmisor? ¿El que utilizas para comunicarte con Galfore?

-Sí. Lo era.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Starfire tomó aire y luego forzó una sonrisa – Lo pisé.

Robin arqueó una ceja y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de la situación. Se sentó a su lado y miró hacia el techo, intentando ordenar un poco sus ideas.

-Bueno, quizás mañana Cyborg pueda a repararlo.

-Creo que no será posible. La pieza principal se rompió, así que esto es inservible.

-Hay otras maneras, Starfire.

La tamaraneana le entregó una mirada curiosa y luego suspiró – Debe haber otra solución, pero por el momento no es algo que me preocupe realmente – ambos sabían que mentía.

La chica se levantó y colocó los restos del transmisor en su cómoda, siendo observada por su líder. Robin se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia la salida.

-¿Sabes? Hay un dicho para situaciones como esta.

-¿Un dicho?

-Aja.

-¿Y cuál es?

-"Hoy por Cyborg y mañana por ti, Star" – Respondió, sonriéndole ligeramente antes de marcharse.

Starfire parpadeó desconcertada por algunos segundos, sin lograr entender del todo el motivo de aquellas palabras. Hasta que al final un click resonó en su cabeza a lo que no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Su líder era muy perspicaz, se había dado cuenta fácilmente de todo. Aunque claro, ella no engañaba a nadie con semejante excusa.

Una vez sola, pensó en sus palabras mientras sus ojos buscaban la foto que estaba en su cómoda. Su querido Tamaran y Galfore.

La sonrisa volvió a sus labios, sintiéndose optimista. Sabía que si se lo pedía, Cyborg haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarla a entablar comunicación con su querido planeta. Al fin de cuentas, ella lo había ayudado hoy, mañana él la ayudaría a ella. Así es la amistad, ¿no?

-Ahora entiendo – Susurró – Los terrícolas tienen una manera enredada de expresar verbalmente su gratitud.

Soltó una suave carcajada para luego salir a toda velocidad hacia la entrada, donde de seguro su compañero ya la estaba esperando, ignorando que de lejos su líder la observaba marchar con una divertida sonrisa.

/

Cuatro.


	5. Competencia

**Las aventuras y desventuras de una alienígena**

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

 **5\. Competencias**

Los titanes arquearon una ceja ante la curiosa escena.

-¿Alguien sabe qué sucede ahí? –Cyborg miró a sus compañeros quienes negaron con un claro semblante de irritación que no intentaban disimular.

-Vamos a averiguarlo.

Robin comenzó a acercarse al comedor, lugar donde Starfire y a Chico Bestia ocupaban desde varios minutos; ambos tensos, observándose, sin perderse detalle de la mirada del otro.

-Ehh… ¿Hola?

-Hola – Respondieron al unísono, sin dejar de mirarse.

El chico Maravilla arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué hacen?

-Un concurso de parpadeo – Respondió el metamorfo, acercándose más a la tamaraneana en un intento por intimidarla, sin éxito.

-Bien… ¿y por qué? – Cuestionó la voz monótona de Raven

Starfire se encogió de hombros sin desviar la mirada de su contrincante – Simplemente nos aburríamos.

-Ok…-Musitó la hechicera, abriendo su libro para dirigirse hasta la encimera de la cocina - Cuéntenme quién gano. Estaré ansiosa por saberlo.

-¡Con gusto! – Respondieron al unísono.

Raven rodó los ojos. Ambos necesitaban una buena clase sobre el sarcasmo, pensó antes de enfocarse en su lectura.

Cyborg y Robin intercambiaron miradas, se encogieron de hombros y decidieron matar el tiempo con videojuegos.

Los round pasaron, junto con las horas. La oscuridad estaba llegando a Jump City, dando fin a otro día tranquilo en la ciudad. Ambos chicos se estiraron con perezas, con el cuerpo adolorido por las largas horas de posturas incomodas en el sillón. Al voltear se encontraron con Star y Bestia en la misma posición.

-¿Cuánto es que llevan ahí? – Susurró Robin, mirando hacia el ventanal

El robótico dirigió su atención hacia el reloj y abrió los ojos sorprendido – ¡Cuatro horas!

Un silbido escapó por parte del chico maravilla mientras sonreía con un dejo burlón - ¡Vaya! Eso es un record.

Los dos titanes se acercaron con la intención de observar el progreso. En el camino se paralizaron y sus miradas se llenaron de horror ante la imagen. Los ojos de Chico Bestia estaban completamente rojos y deshidratados, a portas de salírsele de las cuencas. Sus escleras llenas de venas y pupilas contraídas. Era un completo desastre.

Luego su atención voló hacia Starfire quien parecía no tener ningún tipo de problema. Sus ojos no mostraban resequedad alguna y se veía tranquila, incluso una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Em… Bestita –El aludido gruñó, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba - ¿Estás… estás bien?

-Sí-sí…vi-vie-jo… - Vieron sus intentos por no parpadear, apretando la madera del sofá y mordiéndose el labio – Es-toy taaaan ce-er-ca…

Los dos miraron a Star que seguía sin parpadear y sin mostrar problema alguno – Sí… -dijeron al unísono en claro desacuerdo

Robin no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Si no detenían eso alguien saldría lastimado, y definitivamente no sería Starfire-¿Crees que deberíamos detener esto? – Le susurró al mayor

Cyborg asintió en silencio. Le hizo un pequeño gesto para que esperara y con un ágil movimiento, se colocó junto al metamorfo. Antes de que bestia pudiese hacer algo, sopló sus ojos obligándolo a parpadear.

Un grito agudo retumbó en toda la sala, desconcentrando por primera vez en horas a la hechicera quien se incorporó de un salto para ver lo que sucedía. Arqueó una ceja ante la escena: Chico Bestia corriendo de un extremo a otro mientras sujetaba sus ojos y chillaba como un chihuahua asustado.

-¡Noooo! ¡Mis ojos! – Se detuvo de golpe junto a Ravem. Parpadeó e inmediatamente confrontó a Cyborg- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡Estaba a punto de ganar!

-¡En vez de reclamar deberías darme las gracias! ¡Un poco más y pierdes tus ojos, idiota!

Chico Bestia abrió la boca para reclamar pero Robin lo interrumpió – Bueno, la competencia terminó. La ganadora es Starfire.

-¡Viejo, eso no es justo! ¡Ustedes se coludieron en mi contra!

Raven lo golpeó en la coronilla - Era eso o que perdieras tus ojos, ¿qué prefieres?

El metamorfo la fulminó con su mirada enrojecida y luego suspiró derrotado – Bien – Siseó, observando a la tamaraneana -¡Pero quiero la revancha!

-Okey… - dijo la joven en respuesta con una sonrisa, sin parpadear.

-Em… ¿Star?

-¿Sí, Robin?

-Ya… puedes parpadear.

La joven sonrió con claro nerviosismo, removiéndose en su asiento - Lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

-Es que… no puedo.

Los cuatro titanes arquearon una ceja y luego miraron a Chico Bestia, quien se recogió en su sitio ante sus ojos furibundos - ¡No me miren a mí! ¡No es mi culpa!

Las siguientes horas, Cyborg y Raven pasaron buscando algún remedio que ayudase a Star a recuperar la movilidad de sus parpados, mientras Robin supervisaba un "entrenamiento especial" – o sea, castigo -para el metamorfo quien prometió que jamás volvería a competir contra la tamaraneana.

/

5.

Hola a quienes pasen por estos lares!

Les agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer estas pequeñas viñetas.

Chic s, respecto a ¡Conociendo a mis… ¿suegros?!, tengo el capítulo listo, pero no me gusta como quedó! Por más que lo leo no me convence! Denme un poco más de tiempo para intentar corregirlo y lo subiré, lo prometo! Me comprometí a terminar esa historia y lo haré, de hecho, ya va por la mitad ;) asi que no puedo dejarlo hasta ese punto!

Un beso gigante a todos los que pasan y que siguen mis historias, de corazón se los agradezco!

Cariñosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	6. Solo una moto

**Las aventuras y desventuras de una alienígena**

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

 **5\. Solo una moto**

Robin suspiró… otra vez.

Intentó acelerar el paso, sabiendo que aquello no sería de utilidad porque _ella_ no lo dejaría hasta que le diera en el gusto.

Miró de reojo a Starfire, quien llevaba siguiéndolo por largos minutos y que ahora estaba flotando a su lado. Se sonrojó cuando sus miradas chocaron e intentó enfocarse nuevamente en su camino, aun cuando la chica seguía suplicando a su lado.

Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no flaquear y mantenerse firme, tal como un líder haría. Pero definitivamente la tamaraneana no se lo hacía fácil, además – por mucho que le pesara - de todos los titanes, Starfire era a la única persona que a él le costaba ignorar, más aún cuando lo "miraba" con esa cara de niña pequeña, con sus gatunos ojos y su amplia sonrisa coqueta.

-¡Por favor, Robin! – La escuchó insistir.

-No –Volvió a responder, intentando dar otro paso hacia la sala, sin éxito. Ella bloqueó su camino deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¡Por favor!

El chico maravilla arqueó una ceja -Pero Starfire, ¿para qué quieres aprender? ´Puedes volar. No creo que necesites otra clase de transporte. Es innecesario.

-¿Pero y si algún día lo necesito? –Sus pies tocaron el suelo y juntó sus manos, sin dejar de mirarlo con ojos suplicantes - ¡Por favor! ¿Sí?

Su líder hizo una mueca, incómodo. Sabía que pronto cedería – No sé.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Robin se removió indeciso hasta que suspiró– Bien. Tú ganas. Te enseñaré.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Starfire se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó con excesiva efusividad, crispándolo y sonrojándolo por completo.

-¡Oh, Robin! ¡Muchas gracias!

-De-de na-nada… -Tartamudeó, alejándola sutilmente. Desvió el rostro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida - Ahora vamos.

-¡Sí!

Al llegar, el líder titán subió a su motocicleta. Miró a la chica quien le sonreía con dulzura, haciéndolo sonrojar, otra vez. Carraspeó mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con su casco.

-Eh… ¿Quieres… que te lleve? - Star asintió con entusiasmo. Subió tras él mientras encendía el motor. Robin no tardó en entregarle el casco – Ten.

-Pero, ¿y tú?

-No te preocupes – Hizo ronronear el motor, ignorando su mirada insistente – Sujétate - Starfire se apoyó tímidamente sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo sonreír – Así te vas a caer – Tomó sus manos y las acomodó alrededor de su torso, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba junto con una fuerte descarga recorriendo su columna - ¿Lista?

-Lista.

Sin esperar más, salió a gran velocidad del lugar obligando a la tamaraneana a afianzar su agarre.

Condujo hasta llegar a las cercanías de un muelle. Agradeció mentalmente que a esa hora no hubiera gente transitando por los alrededores, ya que era un sitio lo suficientemente amplio como para que la chica pudiese maniobrar su valioso y amado vehículo.

Se bajó de la moto y miró a la joven con una tenue sonrisa -De acuerdo, ¿preparada?

-Sí – Respondió bajo el casco, acomodándose para comenzar la clase. Robin sonrió por su entusiasmo.

-Bien. Ahora lo primero que debes saber es que la parte derecha de tu cuerpo se debe encargar de que la moto avance o se detenga. Tu mano y pie derecho son tus medios para acelerar y frenar – La chica asintió, atenta a sus instrucciones –Con el puño controlas el acelerador y el gas. Debes girarlo hacia atrás, bajando la muñeca, para incrementar las revoluciones del motor.

-Perfecto – Dijo con excesivo frenesí.

-Star, debes recordar que es un control muy delicado. Debes tener precaución hasta que ganes la experiencia suficiente.

-Descuida. Seré cuidadosa.

-Bien – Sonrió – Ahora, la parte izquierda se encarga de cambiar las marchas, es el embrague. Debes apoyarla sobre un puño fijo, no debes moverla.

-Entendido.

Robin suspiró, con claro nerviosismo -Ahora, enciende el motor.

La chica lo hizo y luego dio emocionados aplausos al escuchar el ronroneo de la máquina – ¿Y ahora?

-Espera que se caliente un poco y no olvides plegar la pata lateral – Vio a la tamaraneana quien lentamente seguía su instrucción – Ahora vas a empezar a moverte, así que pon atención.

-Te escucho.

-Tira la maneta del embrague y presiona la palanca de cambio hacia abajo para engranar la primera marcha – La chica lo hizo – Suelta la manera poco a poco, con suavidad, y siente como avanza – El vehículo comenzó a moverse lentamente - ¡Bien! Acelera un poco para que el motor no se cale.

Aun cuando la chica hizo cada cosa que él le indicaba al pie de la letra, su inexperticia la hizo acelerar más de la cuenta. La motocicleta rugió con estridencia y comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad. Robin vio con espanto como se dirigía hacia la orilla del muelle. Antes de que el vehículo traspasara la valla, la joven cayó y rodó por la astillada madera, mientras la moto seguía de largo y caía al mar.

-¡Starfire! – Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba a su lado, mirándola detenidamente para asegurarse de que no estuviese herida - ¿Estás bien?

La joven se sacó el casco y miró con horror hacia las destruidas tablas – ¡Oh, Robin! Tu-tu m-moto… yo-yo… ¡lo siento! ¡Iré por ella!

Se levantó de un salto, ignorando el dolor en su rodilla. Logró dar un par de pasos antes de que él la sujetase para detenerla - Olvídala… -Dijo, levantándose para seguir observándola en busca de alguna lesión – Solo me importa saber si te encuentras bien.

-¿Eh? -Miró su cuerpo y vio sus piernas rasmilladas por las astillas de la madera y unas feas peladuras en sus palmas– Sí, no es nada. Por favor, no te preocupes.

Robin negó, tomando sus manos y frunciendo el ceño - Hay que ver esos rasmillones. Volvamos a la torre.

-Pero… tu motocicleta…

-Luego le pediré a Chico Bestia que me ayude a recuperarla y Cyborg me ayudará a repararla. No te preocupes por eso.

La chica le entregó una mirada llena de pesar – Robin, lo lamento mucho.

El chico maravilla le sonrió. Tomó su mentón con delicadeza obligándola a enfrentar su mirada, haciéndola sonrojar - Lo único importante es que no te hayas hecho daño. Así que deja de disculparte.

La tamaraneana le devolvió una tímida sonrisa -Gra-gracias.

-Ven, volvamos a la torre.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos. La joven observó sus manos, siseando por el ardor que le generaban las rasmilladuras. Luego miró tras su espalda, sin poder evitar una mueca al pensar en el estado en que pudo haber quedado el vehículo de su líder, sintiéndose apenada y acongojada.

Miró al chico que caminaba con tranquilidad a su lado, generándole curiosidad.

-¿De verdad… -Dijo con voz tímida, captando su atención-… no estás enojado?

Robin meneó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír – Es solo una moto, Star. No pasa nada.

La chica parpadeó un tanto confundida y luego le respondió con una radiante sonrisa – Gracias.

Una semana después, la joven observaba con una ligera sonrisa la venda que Robin le había colocado en su mano izquierda, ya completamente sana.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la sala común. Antes de siquiera acercarse a la entrada, vio a Chico Bestia correr despavorido y detrás de él iba un Robin furibundo.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi moto?!

-¡Viejo, fue un accidente! – El metamorfo se escondió detrás de Starfire, ocupándola como escudo. Sabía que su líder no haría nada si ella estaba de por medio.

El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada-¡¿Quién te dijo que podías tomarla?!

-¡Pe-pero tu…! ¡Yo…! –Sus ojos se enfocaron en la tamaraneana, que seguía sin entender lo que sucedía - ¡Starfire la lanzó al mar y tú no te enfadaste! ¡¿Por qué te enojas solo porque la choqué contra un árbol?!

Robin hizo tronar sus nudillos, con una sonrisa macabra sobre sus labios - ¡Chico Bestia, vas a pagar! –Siseó, espantando al menor.

-¡Patitas para qué las quiero!

El metamorfo corrió a toda velocidad y el chico maravilla gruñó unas maldiciones - ¡Ven y enfréntame como un hombre!

Starfire vio cómo su líder pasaba por su lado, ignorándola por completo por su indignación. No pudo evitar parpadear totalmente desconcertada mientras observaba como los dos desaparecían al final del pasillo.

¿No que para Robin no era más que una simple moto?

/

Seis


	7. Té

**Las aventuras y desventuras de una alienígena**

Drabbles y Viñetas que relatan significativos, cotidianos - o extraños - momentos entre Starfire y sus compañeros Titanes.

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

 **7.** **Té**

Ese día había sido un caos, pero solamente para _ella_. Definitiva y literalmente, Raven se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

No hubo momento en el día en que no le ocurriese algo malo o extraño – desde caerse de la cama, hasta salpicar su ojo con pasta dental… ¡Ah! Y no olvidemos el desastre de la masa para Hot cakes que cayó en su cabeza embetunando por completo su cabello. Toda esa serie de sucesos habían contribuido para que aumentase su ya tan característico mal humor, al extremo que varias bombillas y computadoras de la torre habían estallado.

Incluso Chico Bestia había salido lastimado, aunque todos concluían que había sido su culpa; nadie en su sano juicio se metería con la hechicera cuando estaba de malas, pero Changeling parecía ser la excepción.

Ante esa serie de acontecimientos y dado que las cosas parecían no querer mejorar para Raven, los tres miembros masculinos del equipo habían decidido finalmente darle su espacio, huyendo sin ninguna clase de sutileza del lugar, verborreando una excusa barata que ni ellos lograron interpretar.

En ese intertanto, Robin intentó convencer a Starfire de que los acompañase; como buen líder debía proteger a cada miembro de su equipo, sin excepción. Pero la chica se negó.

-Alguien debe quedarse con ella.

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó entre nervioso y culpable. Porque por muy líder que fuese, él definitivamente no iba a quedarse.

La tamaraneana no pudo evitar una mueca burlona ante su nada sutil intento de fuga -Estaré bien. Ustedes salgan y diviértanse, especialmente tú Robin. Estas últimas semanas has estado muy enfocado en el trabajo y necesitas distraerte – Él abrió la boca para intentar convencerla, pero lo interrumpió – No te preocupes. Estoy segura que sobreviviré – Finalizó con una tenue sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar.

Robin le devolvió el gesto con sutileza antes de voltear y alcanzar a sus compañeros que ya lo esperaban en el auto con clara impaciencia. Querían huir de ahí lo antes posible.

Al subir Starfire y él no pudieron evitar mantener el contacto visual, causando en ambos un aislamiento repentino que los hizo olvidarse por breves segundos de su entorno.

-¿Quieres que te traigamos algo? – La voz de Cyborg los sacó de su ensimismamiento, rompiendo el encanto del momento, a propósito claro está.

-¡Mostaza!

Sus tres compañeros hicieron una mueca ante su petición, pero prometieron regresar con varios frascos para su deleite en compensación por su sacrificio. Starfire se mantuvo en el lugar y los despidió con su mano hasta que los vio desaparecer en el horizonte, cosa que sucedió en pocos segundos.

Una vez sola suspiró con un dejo de nerviosismo, mirando tras su espalda. Sabía que dadas las condiciones actuales en el humor de su compañera no había mucho que pudiese hacer, pero quería intentar aunque fuese por breves minutos hacerla olvidar su mala racha.

Meditó por varios minutos intentando encontrar algo que pudiese animarla, hasta que llegó a una posible solución.

Ingresó a la torre a gran velocidad, procurando no hacer algún ruido que pudiese alterar más de la cuenta a su compañera. Llegó a la sala común e inspeccionó los alrededores que por fortuna estaban despejados de la oscura aura de la hechicera.

Starfire caminó hasta la encimera y dio un aplauso estridente, esbozando una sonrisa amplia y decidida - ¡Manos a la obra!

Sin perder tiempo, colocó agua a hervir, buscó la taza favorita de la chica y corrió a su habitación a buscar lo que necesitaba.

Sus ojos brillaron al contemplar la hermosa flor que yacía guardada recelosamente en su alcoba. Era una planta única en su planeta y muy efectiva para esos días en que todo parecía ser negro. Para ella, era uno de sus más grandes tesoros ya que esa flor solo las cultivaba la reina. Aquel día que debieron viajar a Tamaran por su compromiso, Galfore le había entregado la última flor que había brotado en esa temporada, por lo que ella había decidido guardarla y cuidarla con devoción, dado que era uno de los pocos recuerdos que poseía de su madre.

Con un gesto ceremonial, desprendió uno de sus tantos hermosos pétalos y agradeció la ofrenda antes de regresar a la cocina, justo en el instante en que la tetera comenzaba a hervir.

Machacó la hoja y la dejó reposar en el agua hervida. De inmediato su delicioso y dulzón aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales proporcionándole una sensación de profunda relajación, llevándola a rememorar los momentos más gratos de su vida en la tierra. Esa era una de las facultades que poseía aquella planta y sabía era la medicina perfecta para Raven, al menos ese día.

Colocó la taza en una bandeja y se dirigió hacia la alcoba de la chica, lugar donde se había autoexiliado hasta que la jornada terminase. Al llegar golpeó un par de veces y esperó paciente a que su amiga le abriese, aunque dudaba que eso sucediera.

-¡¿Qué quieres, Starfire?! – La escuchó gruñir del otro lado - ¡Dije que no quería ver a nadie hasta mañana!

-Lo sé. Peor no vine a molestarte. Solo te traje algo que puede ayudarte a superar este día – Colocó la bandeja frente la puerta y sonrió – No dejes que se enfríe demasiado.

No esperó respuesta de su parte, simplemente se marchó. Al doblar la esquina pudo escuchar como la puerta se deslizaba para volver a cerrarse. Se asomó sin poder ocultar su curiosidad, dándose cuenta que la bandeja ya no estaba donde la había dejado, causándole una pequeña carcajada antes de retomar su camino hacia la sala. En esos momentos, le vendría bien una película.

Un par de horas más tarde la puerta de la sala se abrió. Star giró la cabeza encontrándose con Raven quien caminaba hacia la cocina para lavar la taza. La tamaraneana regresó su atención al televisor, intentando contener sus deseos por preguntarle por su estado actual; no quería incomodarla, menos si había decidido salir de su encierro antes de lo que había estipulado.

Sintió que el sillón se encogía a su lado y no tardó en darse cuenta que era porque Raven se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué ves?

-Una película de comedia.

-¿Y los demás?

-Se fueron a pasar el rato por ahí.

-O más bien, huyeron de mí ¿no?

-Pues…

-Lo lamento – Musitó con un dejo de culpabilidad – A veces mis emociones son más intensas de lo que puedo manejar.

Starfire le entregó una pequeña sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre su hombro – Lo entiendo. Descuida, todos tenemos días malos. Lo mejor es recordar que poseemos amigos que pueden ayudarnos a superarlos, ¿no crees?

Raven la observó unos segundos en silencio antes de poder devolverle el gesto – Gracias por quedarte y… por el té.

-Fue un placer.

La hechicera centró su atención en la película y no pudo evitar reírse junto a la tamaraneana quien la miró con un dejo de sorpresa, haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Que linda risa tienes, Raven! Deberías hacerlo más seguido…

-Sí, pues… no lo creo. De hecho ni siquiera sé por qué me reí. Esta clase de películas no son de mi agrado.

-Puede ser por los efectos del té. Es una planta especial de mi planeta. Mi madre la usaba para días negros como el que has tenido hoy.

-Espero que el efecto pase rápido – Dijo con clara incomodidad. Ser tan "alegre" como su compañera no era algo que estuviese dentro de sus planes.

-Lo hará. Pero durará lo suficiente para que puedas ver la película y sigas riendo conmigo – Starfire guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua, intentando convencerla.

Raven hizo una mueca, pero suspiró derrotada – De acuerdo. Siempre y cuando esto quede entre nosotras.

-Confía en mí. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Volvieron a sonreír con complicidad antes de regresar su atención a la película y carcajear con estridencia.

La hechicera vio de reojo a la joven quien seguía atenta a la comedia y volvió a sonreír. Sabía que en parte los efectos del té la habían ayudado a salir de esa densa nube de negatividad, pero también sabía que la amistad y el apoyo de Starfire había sido su mejor medicina aquella oscura tarde.

/

Siete!

Hello! Nuevamente actualizando, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado!

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan mi humilde historia! Un beso gigante y las mejores vibras para esta nueva semana que inicia!

_NinfaOcura_


	8. Debilidad

**Las aventuras y desventuras de una alienígena**

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

8\. **Debilidad**

Cyborg le entregaba fugaces miradas por el retrovisor. Ella lo sabía pero fingía no darse cuenta, en esos momentos lo último que deseaba era _ver esa mirada._

Últimamente, sin razón aparente, sus recuerdos habían aflorado como una lluvia torrencial que apenas le daba breves descansos para que el sol pudiese asomarse, deprimiéndola más de la cuenta.

Hoy era un día de esos y lo peor del asunto era que se había dado en medio de una batalla. Su descuido había sido tal que su brazo se había quebrado. ¡Ella! ¡Cuyo cuerpo era casi indestructible! ¡Ella que era una guerrera de Tamaran había sido lastimada por Gizmo con uno de sus tantos juguetes!

 _Débil._

Eso le había dicho aquel pequeñajo cuando el sonido de su brazo hizo eco en aquel callejón. El dolor había sido intento, pero no así su ira… y Robin lo notó. Antes de que pudiese contraatacar, él la había detenido con una dura mirada y le ordenó a Cyborg que la sacara de allí.

 _-¡Pero…!_

 _-No. – Sentenció con voz dura – Nosotros nos encargaremos._

No le dio tiempo para replicar. Antes de que quisiera darse cuenta ellos ya habían desaparecido, dejándola junto a Cyborg que gentilmente le había pedido que subiera al auto para dirigirse a la torre T.

Desde entonces habían pasado diez minutos en silencio, el cual se había encargado de repetir una y otra vez esa maldita palabra.

 _Débil._

 **Porque la Princesa Korianr'd era más débil que su hermana.**

 **Porque la princesa no era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Tamaran.**

 **Porque la princesa era tan débil que pudieron prescindir de ella y cederla como trofeo.**

Sujetó con excesiva fuerza su brazo lastimado, encarnando sus uñas hasta que su piel comenzó a sangrar. Con cada frase pudo ver esa estúpida mirada de lástima que la acompañaba, esa misma que le daba Cyborg por el retrovisor, pensando que no se daba cuenta.

-¿No te duele lo suficiente?

Starfire pegó un brinco. Sus ojos buscaron a los de su compañero quien mantenía su atención puesta en el camino - ¿Qué?

-Te acabas de enterrar las uñas. ¿No es suficiente con tener el brazo fracturado para que también quieras lastimarte la piel?

La tamaraneana frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada. Nuevamente la ira, que tanto intentaba esconder y negar, quería invadir su mente y su corazón. Respiró profundo y luego negó en silencio, regresando su atención al paisaje.

Escuchó a Cyborg suspirar con pesadumbre - Son cosas que pasan, Star. Todos, sin excepción, hemos salido heridos alguna vez.

La chica apretó sus puños – Yo no. No puedo.

-¿Eh?

-Cada vez que alguien logra herirme físicamente, me hace sentir… débil.

Cyborg frunció el ceño y estacionó bruscamente, desconcertando a la chica. Él volteó para mirarla y la obligó a alzar la barbilla – Ey… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Desde cuándo mi chica favorita se considera débil?

Los ojos de Starfire se cristalizaron por fugaces instantes ante su tono fraternal y sonrisa cálida. La misma que le daba su _Karnofka_ cada vez que algo así pasaba.

-Un tamaraneano no puede abandonar una batalla solo por una simple fractura – Su tono de voz solemne y frío le causó un escalofrío al chico robot – Desde que nací, me han criado para soportar las más crueles torturas en silencio. Mi cuerpo está hecho para ello. Los tamaraneanos quizás no sean los seres más evolucionados del universo y eso hace que los otros planetas se crean con el derecho de pisotearnos e intentar domarnos bajo el miedo… – La chica miró su brazo amoratado y con ahora cuatro pequeñas lunas menguantes de color rojizo sobre su piel -… es por eso que debemos pelear, y nuestra fortaleza física es nuestra mayor virtud.

-Star…

-Desde que llegué a la tierra, me prometí a mí misma que nada ni nadie volvería a lastimarme, jamás… mucho menos de manera física – Apretó los labios, intentando contener el sollozo que quiso escapar de su garganta – Me prometí no volver a ser débil.

-…

-Mi deber… no, Nuestro deber como los Jóvenes Titanes es seguir luchando sin importar las consecuencias, es por eso no estoy tan molesta… especialmente con Robin.

-Él solo quería protegerte.

-No. Él solo quería evitar que dañara a Gizmo más de lo que me dañó a mí.

Un denso silencio se instaló en el lugar. Cyborg observó a la chica y no pudo evitar estremecerse al darse cuenta que interiormente, Starfire era la más vulnerable de todos, y la que al parecer guardaba más tristeza y soledad. Aun cuando siempre estuviese sonriendo. Aun cuando siempre quisiera subirles el ánimo. Ella era la que más sufría de todos ellos.

Cyborg finalmente asintió y volteó para acomodarse en su asiento, encendiendo el auto en el proceso –Puede que tengas razón pero Gizmo no vale tus golpes. Así que estoy de acuerdo con Robin en no dejarte patearle el trasero - Starfire se sobresaltó - Además te recuerdo que no estamos en Tamaran – La tamaraneana no pudo evitar desconcertarse cuando notó la cálida sonrisa de su amigo por el retrovisor – No eres débil por salir herida de una batalla. Serías débil si no te levantaras y siguieras adelante, como siempre lo haces –Cyborg reingresó a la autopista, ignorando la anonadada y brillante mirada de la chica – Y ten por seguro que nuestros amigos le darán una lección, especialmente Robin – Intencionalmente centró su mirada en ella, haciéndola sonrojar – Quizás no somos guerreros tamaraneanos pero sí somos fuertes. Y lo que nos hace más fuertes es el hecho de que formamos un equipo y que nos cuidamos los unos a los otros.

-Pero, Cyborg… yo no puedo renegar mi esencia. No soy una terrícola. Por eso yo…

-No. No lo eres, Star. Pero lo que sí eres es un titán. Un miembro vital para el equipo. No un arma de guerra.

La joven titán sintió que algo se estrujaba en su corazón e inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Asintió en silencio y desvió la mirada, parpadeando en un intento por deshacerse de ellas antes de que Cyborg lo notara. Al parecer lo había conseguido ya que el chico comenzó a hablarle de un sinfín de temas que la hacían reír por breves instantes, alejándola del sabor amargo de una batalla perdida.

Al llegar a la torre, él le ayudó a bajar y luego desordenó sus cabellos juguetonamente – Cambia esa cara, pequeña. No querrás que Robin se entere de esas locas ideas tuyas, ¿verdad? – Ella negó. Sabía que si algo así sucedía, el chico maravilla le daría un sermón que a decir verdad, no tenía ganas de escuchar – Vamos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí antes de que los demás vuelvan.

Starfire lo observó unos segundos mientras se alejaba, intentando recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien había curado sus heridas sin poderlo recordar. Y por primera vez, en muchos años, se sentía como alguien y no como algo.

Ya no se sentía sola…ni mucho menos _débil_.

/

Ocho.

Sé que esto puede salir un poco de la Starfire de la serie, es decir, siempre la vemos sonriente y claro… en más de una ocasión ha sido lastimada y no arma un berrinche por eso, pero todos tenemos un pequeño grado de oscuridad que nos hace ver, aunque sea unos instantes, todo negro. Nos regimos siempre por un "Deber ser…" del cual es muy difícil salir, por lo que implica un trabajo constante. Quise graficar aquí parte de ese proceso. El deber ser fuerte ante todo, pero siempre hay alguien que nos recuerda que no somos cosas, sino seres que sienten y que tienen derecho a ser vulnerables, y por tanto, tener un momento de debilidad.

La razón por la cual me gusta el personaje de Starfire, es que no vive en el pasado. Vive su presente y disfruta de las cosas sencillas, pero siempre me cuestioné si tanta felicidad no era más que una mera pantalla. Por eso hice esta viñeta.

¿Y por qué es Cyborg quien la contiene y no Robin? Ah… porque para Robin tengo algo mejor jajaja… y Cyborg es uno de los personajes con quien Starfire establece un vínculo fraterno y de compañerismo más sólido. Sería como su mejor amigo.

Creo que me excedí.

Bien. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a quienes leen, comentan, me dejan en favoritos y siguen esta historia. Me hacen inmensamente feliz!

Les deseo una excelente semana, y l s espero en la siguiente actualización!

Besos

Cariñosamente

_NinfaOscura_


	9. Accidentes

**Las aventuras y desventuras de una alienígena**

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

9 **. Accidentes**

Cuando se vive con amigos todo puede pasar, incluyendo los accidentes.

Hay algunos que son eso, simples accidentes. Dígase inocentes y poco relevantes. Por ejemplo: chocar o golpear a tu compañero cuando vas caminando por el pasillo, romper su taza favorita o derramar café en uno de sus libros.

Pero hay otros que caen en la categoría de "Accidentes Vergonzosos". Y de eso sabía mucho Chico Bestia.

Para todos los titanes era de conocimiento público que el chico en cuestión se encontraba en una plena y prolongada " _Edad del pavo_ ". Vamos, no es que ellos no la hayan atravesado pero el metamorfo parecía abusar en demasía. Además de que era torpe por naturaleza, impulsivo y poco criterioso y eso lo había metido en más de algún lío en el pasado. Pero ya saben: " _los adolescentes carecen de criterio_ "; por lo que lamentablemente para él, quien era el menor, estaba destinado a cometer el mayor número de accidentes dentro de la torre, entre los cuales el más recordado para su equipo era el virus que implanto en Cyborg… por no seguir enumerando más anécdotas.

Volviendo al tema que nos convoca, hubo un día en especial donde el menor de los titanes había tenido uno de estos accidentes.

Chico Bestia estaba de excelente humor aquella mañana. Sentía que la jornada iba a ser gloriosa porque por fin, luego de semanas de espera, podría jugar tranquilamente su tan ansiado videojuego sin que Cyborg o Robin se interpusieran en medio. Ni siquiera tendría que escuchar las críticas de Raven por las sangrientas escenas, ya que los tres habían decidido ir al centro comercial por unas cosas. Starfire había decidido quedarse, pero no le preocupaba ya que sabía que la chica en cuestión no lo interrumpiría.

Con eso en mente y una gran sonrisa guasona, se dispuso a ir a la sala común. Llevó soda y variados bocadillos que se terminó en un santiamén a medida que iba avanzando en los niveles. Antes claro se había colocado sus audífonos para desconectarse de su entorno. No quería que nada lo pudiese distraer, por lo que no escucho cuando la tamaraneana ingresó a la sala común.

-Chico Bestia, iré a darme un baño – Le avisó como siempre hacían para evitar momentos vergonzosos por algún descuido como una puerta mal asegurada.

No recibió respuesta de su parte, tampoco es que se haya asegurado en escucharla. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para relajarse un poco. Necesitaba sumergirse en sal y burbujas por un rato.

Chico Bestia volteó justo en el momento que la puerta se cerró – Que extraño. Creí escuchar algo – Se encogió de hombros y regresó a su juego.

Los minutos pasaron para el metamorfo quien seguía concentrado en su juego hasta que el exceso de soda le pasó la cuenta.

Intentó resistir lo más que pudo hasta el último momento. El sudor recorría su frente y constantemente cruzaba las piernas pero sin dejar de presionar los botones de su comando. Ya cuando supo que no podría más, y con total resignación, colocó pausa, se transformó en una pequeña mosca y voló a gran velocidad hacia el baño. Ni siquiera se preocupó en checar si la puerta estaba asegurada, al fin y al cabo, tenía el tamaño suficiente para atravesar por el resquicio y así lo hizo; la urgencia lo ameritaba.

Al entrar no tardó en recuperar su forma pero al hacerlo se percató de que no estaba solo. En ese momento Starfire terminaba de colocarse la falda y volteó al sentir una segunda presencia allí, dejando ver su torso desnudo.

Un profundo silencio se instaló entre ambos, como si ninguno supiese que decir hasta que las mejillas del chico se colorearon de un fuerte rojo y la joven se cubría emitiendo un grito ensordecedor, que estaban seguros se había escuchado hasta el centro de Jump City.

-¡Star!

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!- Chilló la chica, cubriéndose con las transparentes cortinas de la ducha

-¡Y-yo so-lo ne-necesitaba u-usar el ba-baño…! –Logró esquivar con suerte unas botellas de shampo y una barra de jabón

-¡Sal de aquí o no respondo!

El chico no tardó en transformarse nuevamente en una mosca y salió huyendo del lugar antes de que la chica le lanzase sus letales rayos oculares, olvidándose por completo de su urgencia.

Pasaron un par de días luego de ese incidente. Robin con el resto de los titanes no pasaron por alto la tensión entre Starfire y Chico Bestia. Es que a nadie le era indiferente la furibunda mirada de la chica versus el gran sonrojo por parte del metamorfo quien se encogía hasta convertirse incluso en una pequeña hormiga y procuraba evitarla a toda costa. Obviamente algo había sucedido, y sus sospechas aumentaron al notar la iracunda mirada de Raven degollando con crueldad al chico verde que solo sabía sonrojarse y tartamudear incoherentes excusas para huir, en especial de la tamaraneana.

Todo siguió igual hasta que un día estaban en la pizzería y Robin pensó que ya era suficiente.

-De acuerdo – Dijo con voz firme, captando su atención - ¿Alguno de ustedes dos nos va a explicar el por qué se están comportando tan extraño? – Preguntó, enfocándose en ambos chicos.

El metamorfo desvió la mirada con claro nerviosismo y se rascó la nuca – Yo… no… no sé qué… - Balbuceó unas cuantas respuestas más hasta que suspiró - No pasa nada.

Robin hizo una mueca. Desvió su atención hacia Starfire quien desviaba indignada su mirada hacia otro lugar, ahora con un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas, aumentando su naciente irritación – ¿Tú también me vas a decir que no ha pasado nada? – La chica ladeó ligeramente el rostro para mirar por el rabillo del ojo al chico y luego le hizo un desprecio. El líder titán bufó irritado - Genial – Siseó, ya hastiado por tanta tensión.

Raven, que había observado la escena en silencio junto a Cyboirg, cerró su libro para observar al pelinegro – Chico Bestia vio desnuda a Starfire.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre el equipo. Dos pares de furibundos ojos se posaron en el chico verde quien no pudo más que encogerse en su lugar temblando como gelatina.

-¡¿Que tú qué?! – Ladró el líder, agarrándolo del cuello del traje con un notorio tic sobre su ceja

-¡No-no es como piensas! – Robin frunció el ceño - ¡Viejo fue un accidente!

-Explícate bestita. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? – Musitó el mayor, intentando alejar al chico maravilla del metamorfo, pero sin ocultar su mal humor.

Chico bestia suspiró, rascándose el cuello con nerviosismo – Verán… yo… yo entré el baño y no sabía que Star estaba ahí…

-¡¿Cómo pudiste no saberlo?!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor ante su tono amenazador. A veces Raven no se molestaba en demostrar su lado demoniaco – Fue por la urgencia. Yo… me transformé y recuperé mi forma dentro del baño. Cuando me di cuenta de que… bueno de que Star estaba ahí… ya era tarde.

Robin apretó la mandíbula y giró su cuello, cual resorte, hacia Starfire quien miraba la escena con vergüenza e indignación – ¿Es eso cierto, Star?

-Sí… -Suspiró – Yo le dije que iría a darme un baño, pero al parecer no me escuchó.

-Entonces solo fue un accidente… - Dijo Cyborg, intentando distender el ambiente.

-¡Lo juro!

-¿No es que lo hayas planeado, verdad bestita?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Acaso creen que soy alguna clase de pervertido?!

-Sí – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¡Oigan!

Starfire suspiro sonoramente, captando su atención – ¡Lo que me molesta es que ni siquiera te hayas disculpado!

-¿Eh? – Chico Bestia parpadeó, confundido – Espera… ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

-Por supuesto – Se sonrojó – Claro que me avergüenza lo que sucedió, pero sé que fue un accidente. ¡Sin embargo no me has pedido disculpas al respecto!

Rabin se cruzó de brazos y vio al metamorfo con severidad – ¿A qué esperas, Chico Bestia?

El menor asintió, rascándose el cuello – Yo lo lamento, Star. De verdad no quise… ¡te juro que yo no…! – Carraspeó, intentando calmar sus nervios - No tenía esa intención – El chico repentinamente se arrodilló ante ella, juntando sus manos frente a su rostro – ¡Perdón!

La tamaraneana lo observó unos segundos antes de sonreír - Bien. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Chico Bestia sonrió ampliamente - ¡Lo prometo! – Se transformó en un pequeño gatito de grandes ojos e iba a lanzarse a sus brazos, pero a medio camino alguien lo sujeto del cuello alejándolo de la tamaraneana.

-No creo que eso sea necesario… al menos por un tiempo… – Robin acercó amenazadoramente su rostro al de él y sonrió de manera macabra – Muy, muy largo. ¿Entendido?

-Eh… S-sí – El metamorfo regresó a su forma original, más pálido que el papel. No tardó en recuperarse y alzar su mano derecha con solemnidad – Prometo que de ahora en adelante seré más cuidadoso.

Bueno, ya sabemos cómo es Chico bestia. Lo que promete no lo cumple hasta que no le vuelve a pasar el mismo accidente… y esta vez la hechicera fue la víctima de su descuido. Aunque las malas lenguas dicen que eso no fue precisamente un accidente, al menos no desde el punto de vista de Starfire.

/

Nueve!


	10. La pizza lo cura todo

**Las aventuras y desventuras de una alienígena**

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

10\. **La pizza todo lo cura**

Starfire cocinaba sus platillos tamaraneanos todo el tiempo, para los titanes eso ya era una costumbre. Y como tal, ellos ya tenían mil excusas para dejarla a solas cuando la veían aproximarse a la cocina. Aunque no faltaba la ocasión en que los pillase desprevenidos y las veces en que ella cuestionó sus actos de escapismo, no les quedaba más que elaborar un sinfín de pretextos estúpidos y poco creíbles que ayudaban –no siempre, claro está - a huir de la degustación de esos _exquisitos manjares_ extraterrestres.

Pero en esta ocasión ocurrió algo increíble.

Robin tardó un poco en asimilar del todo la situación, de la misma forma que les sucedió a Raven y a Chico Bestia, los cuales estaban desde hacía un rato observando anonadados la escena. Star estaba preparando algo _normal_.

Y no cualquier cosa. Ella estaba preparando su mayor debilidad…

 _Pizza._

Los tres titanes la observaban tararear una canción mientras hacía volar una de las tantas grandes y _normales_ masas que estaban a la espera de ser bañadas en salsa y decoradas con sabrosos condimentos, verduras, carnes e incluso toffu.

Con extremada cautela, intercambiando una que otra mirada de recelo, se acercaron a la encimera donde ya había unas cuantas pizzas listas para colocar en el horno, lugar donde se cocían otras más y cuya apariencia aumentaba su apetito.

-¡Starfire! – Robin no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz, cosa que captó la atención de la chica – ¿Tú cocinaste todo esto?

La tamaraneana esbozó una gran sonrisa ante sus expresiones de asombro- Así es

Chico Bestia silbó con entusiasmo, saboreando la enorme pizza de vegetales que salía del horno-¡Vaya! ¡¿Y a que debemos este banquete?!

Starfire se sacó los guantes y secó su frente – Bueno quise hacer algo para…

-¡Nosotros! – Completó el metamorfo, sentándose lo más cerca posible de su objetivo- ¡No debiste! – Antes de poder siquiera tocarla, ella golpeó su mano- ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! ¡Esa es mía, ¿no?!

-Es cierto, pero aun no puedes comer – Reprendió con voz dura, regresando a la última masa que quedaba por sazonar

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no?

-Porque falta el invitado principal.

-¿Invitado principal? – Preguntaron al unísono.

En ese momento Cyborg ingresó a la sala, totalmente desanimado. Las últimas semanas el chico se veía muy deprimido, sin razón aparente. Hasta que esa tarde Starfire se dio cuenta de la razón. Iba hacia su alcoba cuando por accidente miró la puerta de la habitación de su compañero ligeramente abierta. De primera había pasado de largo, pero algo la hizo devolverse. Se asomó con cautela y vio como él hacía poses frente su espejo. La joven no pudo evitar entristecerse al darse cuenta que estaba usando su anillo holográfico. Era el único medio por el cual Cyborg podía recuperar su apariencia aunque fuese por breves minutos.

En ese instante comenzó a idear alguna forma de poder animarlo y no tardó en encontrarla.

¡ _Pizza! ¡La pizza todo lo cura! –_ Le había dicho el mayor un día en que Chico Bestia estaba deprimido.

Con eso en mente se apresuró en averiguar el cómo se preparaba aquel platillo, pues sabía que con lo decaído que se encontraba el chico no querría salir a ninguna parte. Y así pasó un par de horas hasta que sus compañeros ingresaron y la encontraron en plena preparación.

El aroma golpeó de lleno la nariz del Android quien alzó la mirada para buscar el foco que hizo rugir su estómago. Se desconcertó al ver a sus compañeros con una ligera sonrisa y a una Starfire con la cara manchada de masa y algo de harina.

-Eh… ¿Hola?

-¡Cyborg!

La tamaraneana se acercó a él y lo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa, y a su líder también, pero este último intento disimularlo.

-¿A qué debo este gesto? No es que me moleste, pero me sorprende.

Starifire sonrió ampliamente – Te estábamos esperando – Lo arrastró hasta la mesa donde el resto ya se había instalado para comenzar a comer de una vez

Los ojos del chico cibernético brillaron ante la variedad – ¡Buuyaa! ¡¿Quién preparó esto?!

Robin sonrió – Starfire lo hizo.

-¿Qué? – Cyborg miró a la chica que lo saludaba sin deshacer su amplia sonrisa -¿En serio, Star?

-Sí.

-¿Y a qué se debe?

-Pues… has estado triste últimamente y pensé que algo de comer podría animarte – El chica miró las pizzas y sonrió con un dejo de tristeza al darse cuenta de que ella conocía el motivo de su decaimiento.

-Ya veo.

La joven colocó una mano sobre su hombro - Sé que esto no cambiará las cosas pero creo haber escuchado alguna vez que la pizza lo cura todo…

El mayor parpadeó con desconcierto y luego comenzó a reír, desordenando los rojizos cabellos de la chica con cariño fraternal – Gracias, pequeña. Esto significa mucho para mí.

La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada risueña. Sus ojos buscaron los del resto de sus compañeros y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa de su líder. Ella desvió la mirada y luego apuntó las pizzas - ¡Por favor amigos, coman!

Sus compañeros no tardaron en cumplir su petición y por primera vez, desde el tiempo que la conocían, pudieron disfrutar por completo la comida de Starfire.

/

Diez!


	11. Se tu secreto

**Las aventuras y desventuras de una alienígena**

Drabbles y Viñetas que relatan significativos, cotidianos - o extraños - momentos entre Starfire y sus compañeros Titanes.

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

 **11\. Se tu secreto**

-Yo sé que te gusta alguien… - Canturreó la tamaraneana con picardía, mirando a su compañera que meditaba a su lado.

Aquella afirmación hizo que la hechicera se desconcentrara y callera de bruces sobre su trasero. Starfire no tardó en ayudarla a levantarse, ignorando la maquiavélica e iracunda mirada de la chica al verse sorprendida de aquella manera.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? –Quien conociera a Raven, sabía que aquella pregunta no debía ser respondida si quería salir ileso, pero la peliroja no tomaba en serio sus amenazas

-No. No son tonterías, Raven. Luego de una exhaustiva observación me di cuenta de tu secreto.

El rostro pálido de la empática se sonrojó con furia, aun en contra de su voluntad. Sus emociones se habían salido de control en aquel ínfimo segundo de pánico causando que un cuadro explotase.

Intentó reponerse y respiró profundo. Cuando logró calmar un poco su acelerado corazón, miró a la chica que estaba a su lado que seguía sonriéndole con demasiada simpatía.

-Sinceramente Starfire, no sé de qué diablos estás hablando.

-Para mí es obvio que te gusta alguien. Créeme, sé de lo que te estoy hablando.

Raven tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de decir algún comentario sarcástico que aludía al chico maravilla. Sabía lo sensible que era Starfire respecto a ese tema y no porque la estuviese cabreando por mero gusto, ella iba a utilizarlo como un recurso para taparle la boca.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó intentando sonar tan indiferente como de costumbre, lográndolo a duras penas

La tamaraneana se encogió de hombros - Intuición femenina.

Raven rodó los ojos y volvió a levitar para retomar su meditación. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

-Deberías decírselo.

–Starfire, si no vas a acompañarme a meditar será mejor que…

–Es Chico Bestia, ¿verdad?

El vaso que estaba sobre la mesa explotó, junto con la pantalla de uno de los computadores. La tamaraneana vio con cierto nerviosismo como su amiga la observaba con sus ojos como platos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero con un claro semblante furibundo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De donde sacaste esa estúpida idea?! ¡Nunca en un millón de años podría sentir algo hacia ese idiota!

Star no tardó en recuperar su sonrisa aun cuando el rostro de Raven era aterrador – Dime lo que quieras, pero se te nota demasiado mi quería amiga.

-No digas tonterías.

-Entonces si no es verdad, ¿por qué reaccionas así?

La hechicera le aguantó la mirada unos segundos antes de intentar regresar a su meditación – Definitivamente tienes una imaginación muy amplia. Ahora si me permites.

Comenzó a recitar su mantra pero no podía concentrarse. Las palabras de la pelirroja rondaban su mente como una tortuosa canción. Suspiró con frustración mientras abría los ojos, encontrándose con la chica flotando frente a ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no gritar como una idiota por el susto.

-Si me lo preguntas, yo creo que tú también le gustas.

Contrario a lo que Starfire pensó, Raven no la mandó a volar con sus poderes. La hechicera había desviado el rostro, sin ocultar su vergüenza y parecía estar procesando sus palabras. Por fin sus ojos se encontraron, dejando ver un brillo que jamás creyó que vería en la joven empática.

-¿En serio… lo crees?

-¡Absolutamente!

Starfire iba a decir algo más, pero los tres jóvenes titanes ingresaron al lugar.

Raven sintió pánico en aquellos instantes, pero Star le susurró:

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

Sin decir más, caminó hasta sus amigos para oír las novedades sobre el auto T mientras Raven la observaba con una tenue sonrisa refugiada bajo su capucha.

/

Once!

Hola mis lectores!

Generalmente procuro responder sus comentarios pero estos días me tienen con tiempo para nada! Lo lamento, es por eso que me quiero dar este espacio para agradecerles infinitamente el apoyo y por seguir mis historias! Me alegra saber que disfrutan leyendo y me llenan de felicidad cuando recibo sus comentarios compartiendo conmigo sus opiniones e incluso me permiten conocerlos un poco mas contándome sus gustos o alguna anécdota! De corazón lo valoro.

Mil gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de leer, comentar, reir, llorar y rabiar con cada viñeta que escribo y espero que me sigan acompañando por mucho tiempo más!

Nos seguiremos leyendo!

Besotes enormes a cada uno de ustedes y que este fin de semana sea reparador e increíble!

Se despide afectuosamente,

_NinfaOscura_


	12. Pasta de reconciliación

**Las aventuras y desventuras de una alienígena**

Drabbles y Viñetas que relatan significativos, cotidianos - o extraños - momentos entre Starfire y sus compañeros Titanes.

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

-DiAlOgO…

- _PeNsAmIeNtOs…_

 _-FlAsH bAcK-_

 _O*O*_ Cambio de escena

Esta demás decir que Teen Titans no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes; esta historia no está escrita con fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento y espíritu creativo :B

Sin más que decir…espero y disfruten la lectura ;)

*o*o*o*o*

 **12.** **Pasta de reconciliación**

El sonido del trueno rugió con fuerza en el momento en que Slade desapareció en la oscuridad. La lluvia caía torrencialmente golpeando sus cabezas y sus magullados cuerpos. Aquella había sido una cruda batalla.

Los cuatro titanes fijaron su atención en su líder, quien estaba a unos metros más adelante, justo en el sitio donde su gran enemigo y rival había estado segundos antes de que la tierra se lo tragase. Aun a pesar de la tormenta y la distancia, pudieron oírle sisear maldiciones e insultos de alto calibre. Aquello era habitual cada vez que Slade lograba escapar, pero esta vez parecía ser que la furia era mucho más intensa que de costumbre.

El chico maravilla fulminó con la mirada el pedazo de tela que había quedado entre sus manos, único recuerdo de su combate. Nuevamente él había fallado; otra vez Robin, el líder de los jóvenes titanes, no había podido detenerlo y ¿por qué? Porque su equipo había cometido un gran error: ¡preocuparse por él cuando debían centrarse en cortarle el paso a ese infeliz!

Su mano derecha se empuñó, arrugando más la tela en un intento por canalizar su ira, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo hacerlo. Volteó a ver a sus compañeros, quienes se ayudaban unos a otros mientras se preguntaban por su condición. Aspiró con fuerza sin poder evitar fulminarlos con la mirada.

¡¿Cómo era posible que estuviesen tan tranquilos?!

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en aquel oscuro callejón como si así pudiese encontrar alguna pista del paradero de Slade, ignorando por completo la presencia de Starfire quien se acercaba a él en un intento por reconfortarlo.

-¿Robin?-llamo con voz suave, casi cautelosa. Él no respondió pero ella pudo notar como su cuerpo se tensaba como la cuerda de un arco- Robin, está bien… la próxima vez nosotros…

-¿La próxima vez? – Preguntó con voz grave, causándole un escalofrío – No. No debería haber una próxima vez. Hoy debíamos detenerlo – Siseó.

-Pero…

-¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Slade cada vez es más y más fuerte! ¡Nos hizo ver como unos incompetentes! ¡Novatos! ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡Porque lo dejaron escapar!– Gritó por encima de la lluvia torrencial, desquitando su ira con la joven que lo observaba con tristeza.

-¡Ey viejo, relájate!

-Bestita tiene razón. Necesitabas ayuda, no podíamos dejarte ahí.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente bien! ¡Ustedes debieron dejarme y no perder el tiempo en tonterías! ¡Así Slade…!

-Hubiese escapado de todas maneras – Completó Raven, mirándolo con severidad - Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo escurridizo que es. Aun cuando te dejáramos atrás o no, él sabe cómo y dónde esconderse.

-¡Excusas! – Exclamó

Cyborg gruñó y se colocó frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso - Creo que deberías calmarte, te estas sobrepasando, Robin – Posó una mano sobre su hombro, pero él la apartó con brusquedad.

-¡Tonterías!

Starfire, lo observó con temor y no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás– Robin…- Él aludido resopló y se mordió la lengua mientras comenzaba a caminar, dándoles la espalda. Ella detuvo sujetando su brazo – Por favor, ¿quisieras escucharnos?

-Déjame en paz – Siseó, deshaciéndose de su agarre como si dicho quemase.

Un tenso silencio se situó entre ellos, solo dejándose escuchar el sonido de la lluvia. Robin aspiró aire con brusquedad, dispuesto a retomar su camino – De acuerdo – La escuchó decir con voz queda – Si es eso lo que deseas, te dejare en paz. No volveré a molestarte.

Robin siguió su camino hasta llegar a su motocicleta y sin mirar a nadie se dirigió a la torre. Necesitaba estar solo, pensar y aclarar sus ideas lejos de sus compañeros.

Al llegar se encerró en su habitación y se desquito con cuanta cosa encontró a su paso hasta caer exhausto sobre su cama, donde permaneció varias horas. Nadie fue a molestarlo, tal como él quería, hasta que logró tranquilizarse.

Se incorporó, restregando su rostro con frustración y culpa. Nuevamente la ira se le había escapado de las manos y se había desquitado con su equipo injustamente, cuando ellos solo habían querido protegerlo. Resopló en un intento por armarse de valor antes de salir de la habitación, dispuesto en hacer lo que correspondía: Pedirles disculpas.

Buscó a cada uno de sus compañeros. Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia lo escucharon con paciencia y aceptaron sus disculpas, no sin un poco de resistencia, consejo para control de la ira o broma sarcástica de por medio. Aun cuando no justificaban su actuar, sabían el conflicto que su líder tenía con aquel hombre, por lo que ninguno quiso profundizar más en el asunto, pero sí, prometieron que le tomarían la palabra para que compensara el tenso y desagradable momento por el cual tuvieron que atravesar.

Con aquello aclarado, comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común. En el trayecto, Robin comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Ahora solo faltaba Starfire y podría estar en paz. Sin poderlo evitar, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda en tan solo imaginarse la situación, dificultándole encontrar las palabras correctas para comenzar. Al fin y al cabo, Lidiar con una tamaraneana enojada no era un buen panorama.

Al abrir las puertas, los cuatros se quedaron pasmados. Parpadearon al ver que la titán faltante estaba en la cocina, preparando el segundo platillo terrestre que había aprendido en ese último tiempo.

Pasta.

-Oh-oh…-Murmuró Chico Bestia con claro nerviosismo. Definitivamente eso no era una buena señal.

De un tiempo para acá, Starfire había comenzado preparar un platillo terrestre según su estado anímico. Cuando se sentía triste preparaba hot cakes, cuando estaba alegre preparaba galletas, y cuando estaba enojada, o más bien cabreada, preparaba pasta. La chica se preparaba una gran olla que devoraba sola, refunfuñando un sinfín de cosas inentendibles y ay de quien se atreviese a acercársele en aquellos instantes, sino bien podrían preguntarle a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg, víctimas directas de su gran ira.

Obviamente, el problema no era que cocinase. No, no, no. Al contrario, ellos agradecían que hubiese reemplazado sus platos tamaraneanos por algo más… comestible. El problema era que nadie podía acercarse por varias horas cuando ella estaba cocinando y comiendo pasta.

Ante eso, Changeling miró a Cyborg – Viejo, mejor juguemos en mi habitación.

-¡Pero qué buena idea, bestita!

-¡Oigan! –Ambos le entregaron una mirada interrogante - ¿No piensan dejarnos solos con Star así de cabreada verdad?

Los dos intercambiaron miradas unos segundos antes de responder -Uh… sí – Dijeron al unísono y antes de que Robin se diese cuenta, ellos ya habían desaparecido.

-¡Demonios! – Siseó entre dientes. Volteó para ver a Raven quien ya se estaba alejando del lugar. Sin perder más tiempo, la sujeto de la capa y la jalo hacia él antes de que se alejase y lo dejara a su suerte – Por favor, Raven. No me dejes solo. ¡Starfire va a matarme!

-Dudo mucho que ella quiera matarte.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Si – Lo vio suspirar aliviado – A lo más te quebrará la mandíbula y un par de huesos, pero ese es tu castigo por ser un idiota – Masculló esbozando una ligera sonrisa de regocijo ante su notoria palidez – Además, sabes que no puedo estar cerca de alguien cuando sus emociones están así de inestables - Antes de que Robín pudiese decir algo, Raven ya se estaba yendo. Volteó y le sonrió maliciosamente – Te deseo suerte. La vas a necesitar.

Cuando estuvo solo, el chico maravilla tragó con dolor. Dio una cautelosa mirada hacia el interior de la sala, estremeciéndose al notar la furibunda aura de la tamaraneana. Era claro que ya había sentido su presencia y que lo quería lejos de allí. Una parte de si le dijo que se fuera, era lo más sensato después de todo… pero otra parte le recordó que le debía una disculpa. Se mantuvo batallando entre ambos polos de conciencia, totalmente opuestos, hasta que tomó una determinación. Se armó de valor y caminó hacia ella dispuesto a enfrentar lo que tuviese que suceder.

Caminó con paso rígido, sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas. La chica estaba en el sillón devorando su olla de pasta, mirando la televisión. Cuando llegó a su lado, tragó con dificultad sin saber qué decir.

-Eh… hola… Star.

La chica ni siquiera lo miró. Se acomodó más en el asiento y aumentó el volumen de la televisión.

Robin respiró profundamente – ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Oh… ¿ahora quieres mi compañía?

Su tono de voz cargado de ira y reproche lo estremeció – Star, lo que dije no fue en serio. Estaba molesto, y yo…

-Pues yo también estoy molesta. Así que no, no quiero tu compañía – Siseó, comiendo un poco más rápido.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?

-Por supuesto que sí – Respondió con voz tensa - Lárgate y déjame en paz.

Robin parpadeo, sintiendo como una daga afilada traspasaba su corazón. De todos los titanes, el desprecio de Starfire era el que más le dolía y el que menos podía soportar. Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y notó como ella le daba una mirada cargada de desprecio por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Aún estás ahí?

-No me iré hasta que aceptes mis disculpas - Dijo con falsa tozudez.

-Pues te recomiendo que te sientes porque vas a cansarte – La escuchó mascullar, llevándose un par de bocados más a la boca.

Su líder le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado mientras ella no tardó en deslizarse un poco más lejos, dejándole en claro que no lo quería cerca. Él suspiró con cansancio.

-Por favor, Starfire. ¿Quisieras escucharme? – La chica aumentó el volumen del televisor, a lo que él gruñó exasperado. Intentó mantener la calma pero había llegado a su límite.

Con un ágil y veloz movimiento le arrebató el control, para así poder apagar el televisor.

-¡Estaba viendo eso!

-Podrás verlo después. Ahora solo quiero que me escuches.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo!

-¡No, no tengo! – Respondió mientras sus ojos se tiñeron por completo de verde, causándole un estremecimiento – Así que déjame en paz – Dejó la olla a un lado e intento recuperar el control pero antes de que lo alcanzara, Robin la sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas y la acorralo en el sillón. La chica forcejó un poco y luego suspiró, entregándole una mirada cargada de aburrimiento - ¿Sabes que puedo revertir esto sin ningún esfuerzo, verdad?

-Lo sé

-¿Y que podrías salir lastimado?

-También lo sé. Pero tengo fe de tu misericordia.

Starfire frunció el ceño – pues abusas mucho de tu fe.

-Starfire, solo quiero que me escuches. Te prometo que te dejaré tranquila, pero ahora solo déjame hablar.

La chica desvió la mirada unos segundos, como si meditase sus palabras - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Robin se sonrojó al verse desprevenido. No había pensado que llegaría tan lejos realmente -Yo… eh… bueno…

Starfire volvió a arrugar el entrecejo, irritada – ¿Vas a hablar o…?

-Perdóname.

Ella dejó de forcejar y se enfocó en su rostro. Aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo, podía ver el arrepentimiento grabado en sus facciones.

-Por favor, Star… perdóname.

Al notar que ella bajaba la guardia, él dejó de hacer fuerza y le permitió enderezarse. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando un punto muerto por algunos segundos, escuchando la lluvia que aun azotaba la ciudad.

-Yo… sé que me vuelvo un idiota cuando se trata de Slade – Resopló - Es solo que… entre más tiempo pasa él se vuelve más fuerte y hábil. Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente listo la próxima vez y que pueda ganar la batalla, que se salga con la suya y que pueda hacerle algo a la ciudad, hacerles daño a ustedes… - hizo una breve pausa, sonrojándose levemente – O que pueda hacerte daño a ti – Starfire desvió la mirada, escuchándolo en silencio. Robin suspiro con pesar– Sé que siempre te digo lo mismo y entiendo que no quieras perdonarme, pero… la verdad es que… yo… no soporto la idea que no me dirijas la palabra – No hubo respuesta, aumentando esa molesta sensación de la daga enterrándose en su pecho, más al ver que ella evitaba verlo a los ojos – Creo que… es todo lo que tengo que decir. Siento haberte molestado.

Antes de que pudiese levantarse, la olla se puso frente a él. Parpadeó y vio el contenido. El aroma inevitablemente le hizo rugir el estómago haciéndolo sonrojar, más cuando volvió a ver la luminosa sonrisa de Star.

-Gracias… - susurró, recibiendo la olla con torpeza. Enrolló la pasta en el tenedor y al probarlo no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción – ¡Delicioso! – La chica se sonrojo ligeramente pero guardó silencio – Entonces… ¿esto significa que me perdonas?

Starfire cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos – Aun estoy algo dolida por tus palabras- Murmuró, mirándolo de reojo, sin poder evitar estremecerse al notar como su semblante se entristecía – Pero sé lo que los titanes y la ciudad significan para ti. Entiendo tu temor de que Slade se salga con la suya y que eso te genera frustración. Aun así no justifico tus acciones.

-Lo sé. De verdad que lo lamento.

-Te creo – Respondió, mientras le arrebataba el tenedor y sacaba un poco de la pasta – Por eso te ofrezco esto como ofrenda de paz.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

-Sí.

-Y… ¿ya no estás tan enojada, verdad?

La joven rio ligeramente - Sabes que no puedo enojarme mucho tiempo, mucho menos contigo – admitió

Ambos se sonrojaron y luego comenzaron a reír sin darse cuenta que sus compañeros habían ingresado momentos atrás llevados por la curiosidad. Al no oír gritos de dolor o alguna señal de destrozo quisieron asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Al ver que ambos reían y compartían aquella olla. Con lo que posteriormente bautizarían la "pasta de la reconciliación", sonrieron y decidieron irse antes de que notasen su presencia.

Ellos estarían bien, al fin y al cabo, estaban hablando de Robin y Starfire.

/

Doce!


End file.
